Surprise
by WhenIHaveTime
Summary: Toru pays an unexpected visit to his old childhood home late at night, while Chizuru and Ryu were upstairs alone.


Chizuru dug her nails into his back, pulling herself to Ryuu as he drove himself into her. She cried out from the impact, causing Ryuu to muffle her voice with his hand. He stopped for a moment to let her take a break and catch up with her breath before removing it.

"Chizuru, it's late." Ryuu said, a little winded himself.

"I know, I know." She whined. "But it's harder than you think to keep quiet." She crossed her arms in defence. Ryuu only snickered before dipping down to her jaw and smooching her gently. Chizuru remained silent as she received his embrace. She then began to feel Ryuu's hips shuffle and began to lunge himself back into her. She chewed down on her bottom lip, trying not to make too much noise.

Ryuu held her tightly as he picked up his pace. He found it quite cute seeing Chizuru trying to stifle her voice. He decided to go a bit deeper and more prominent just to see how far she could go. As he went further, Chizuru reacted even more. Her back arched and she wrapped her arms around Ryuu for support. She was so close to screaming and yelling out to the world her delight.

But then, something caught the attention of Ryuu. In his near window, a car pulled up in the driveway of his house. He completely froze to watch the car and try to identify it. It was then when he knew, the owner of that car was Tooru. His breath hitched as he felt Chizuru push herself into him, but as his attention went back to the car, Tooru was already inside.

Ryuu unwrapped himself from Chizuru and took her in his hold, carrying her to his closet.

"Hey! what are you-" Chizuru complained but was cut off when he stuffed her into his closet and blocked her mouth again.

"My brother is here." He simply said. He began to search in the pile of clothes besides Chizuru. "Put this on." He commanded and pulled one of his shirts over her head. Chizuru began to put on the shirt while Ryu pulled on a pair of cotton shorts. He then checked on Chizuru who was staring at her lap with redden cheeks. Her expression looked a bit worried.

"Why do you think Tooru is here?" She asked, still starting at the carpet of his closet. Ryu frowned and place his palm on her cheek for her to look at up at him.

"I'll be right back." Ryuu stated. He didn't need to answer her question. His action gave her the reassurance she needed. She smirked and playfully hit his shoulder.

"I hope you know you can see that you're hard." Chizuru laughed quietly. Ryuu smiled and moved his hand to her breast. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"Yea, you too." His voice was smooth as he smirked under his response. Ryuu leaned into her lips and pulled her borrowed shirt back over her head. They pulled away for a slight second to let the shirt pass, but were on each other right after.

There was a knock on the door, which jolted Ryuu off of Chizuru. He pushed Chizuru fully in his closet with a thud and slammed the door. His breathing was a bit off but he stood up to answer the door.

"Ryuu? Are you in here?"

Tooru opened the door to see Ryuu standing shirtless with his back to him. He could tell Ryu was panting and he was a bit sweaty too. Tooru turned on the light.

"Did you just workout? What are you doing up so late?" Tooru asked, letting himself into the room. He walked over to sit on Ryuu's bed. Ryuu rubbed the back of his neck and avoided Tooru's gaze. Ryuu didn't know how he was going to get out of this. Everyone knows he was a terrible liar.

"Uh, yeah. I just went for a run." Ryuu said, but now as he thought back of it, It was almost 2 in the morning and he would have been asleep by now.

A large bump was heard from the closet, causing the brothers to look over.

"What was that?" Tooru said, turning over to the door.

"It was probably my ball." Ryuu suggested rather quickly. Tooru was getting suspicious and Ryuu could easily tell. He had to do something to get him out so he could figure out Chizuru.

"Why are you in town? No one is home until next week." Ryuu asked, changing the topic.

"I wanted to get some old books from my room. It's important, I need them for my job." Tooru said standing from the bed. "I didn't find them anywhere else in the house, so I thought I'd check in here." Tooru walked over to Ryu's closet and placed his hand on the knob.

"Wait." Ryu shouted, his voice held urgency. "Your books are in the linen closet, behind the baskets." Ryu opened his door and shoved Tooru out. He pushed the door closed and turned the lights back off.

Ryu sighed as he thought of what he just did, but that didn't matter right now. Chizuru is probably dying in there. He dashed to his closet and swung open the door. There he saw Chizuru eating chips in the corner.

"It took you long enough." She said munching on a bag of chips she found in his bag. Ryu took a chip as well and they ate them together. Ryu was starting to get arouse again since Chizuru's breast were exposed to him. He put down the chips and grabbed her sides to pull her close.

"Let's continue." Ryu said, his face with pure determination. He began to shower her with kisses once more, loving the taste of her.

"But, these chips are-"

"Ryu, I couldn't find-" Tooru busted back into the room to see Ryu and.. Chizuru!? Tooru and Ryuu froze while Chizuru pulled a piece of clothing to cover herself. Ryu helped her by blocking her from Tooru.

"What are you doing Ryu!?" Tooru shouted, pointing towards them.

"Taking Chizuru" Ryu said with no hint of embarrassment while Chizuru's whole face was bright red. Tooru struggled to say anything, instead he exited the room, leaving the couple alone again.

"Why did you say that?!" Chizuru said pushing him back to look at him.

"Because I am, and I'm getting tired." Ryu whispered her. His eyes were starting to flutter.

"Oh." Chizuru only said and let him embrace her again. "You are so straightforward." Ryu didn't reply and carried her back to his bed to finish the plans that were intended.


End file.
